


Spelunking

by whydidmyusernamechange



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia and Sollux hanging out in a cave basically, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydidmyusernamechange/pseuds/whydidmyusernamechange
Summary: Aradia and Sollux hang out in a cave.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 6





	Spelunking

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much, they're my main OTP in Homestuck I desperately just wanted them to be happy ;_; I hope y'all enjoy this though!

Aradia knew that Sollux was never one for spelunking or exploring. He preferred to be at home, near the comfort of his LED keyboard and bright monitor in the dark, gaming. But at times he’d over help her, although she didn’t need much help discovering fossils, or even lifting them back home due to her telekinesis. Not that she didn’t mind his company. He was her dearest friend, and was beginning to grow tired of Vriska. Even though she was a part of her FLARP party, she was growing increasingly toxic. Terezi continuously called her out on her perniciousness, but it hadn’t done much help. No one in their party wanted to kick her out, because then their party would be down to only four players, but they knew something had to be done with her eventually.

“Hold on a moment, can you hand me the map?.” Aradia asked Sollux. He handed her the long, yellowed piece paper gingerly, as it was ripping at the edges and marked head-to-toe with notes, stickers and various stamps indicating things Sollux wasn’t quite sure of. Her handwriting was neat enough, in fact more than simply “neat”, many would call it “lavish” with how romanized she’d shape her letters into tiny little loops and curls. But to him it was very aesthetically pleasing, although at times difficult to read because she printed them so small. It was the stickers and stamps he didn’t understand. There was no key on the paper, but he knew Aradia wouldn’t allow them to get lost. “Alright, looks like we’re going the right way.” She grinned at him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take that back?” He asked her, he was somewhat of her caddie during their explorations, but never really minded it much.  
She shook her head. “No, no it’s fine.”  
“Alright whatever you say, AA.” He shrugged. 

They resumed venturing deeper into the cave, until they reached what seemed to be an underground ravine.  
Sollux stopped in his tracks a bit frightened as Aradia bent down and waved her lantern over the side. “Ooh, I can see it!” She exclaimed, and grabbed his wrist.  
Sollux found himself quite flustered as she gripped his wrist firmly. He felt as if the weight of the large backpack had finally revealed its true mass. Aradia walked down the steep, icy pathway leading down. The fences on the side seemed as if they hadn’t been gripped by another troll in at least fifty sweeps.  
Aradia sensed his hesitation, “Don’t stress I got you.” She smiled and slipped her hand down  
from his wrist to his palm. 

Sollux was certain his heart may perish. 

Aradia sat the lantern down on the smooth stone beneath their feet once they reached the bottom of the ravine.  
Water lapped at Sollux’s shoes as she stood behind Aradia as she examined a large skeleton of what was perhaps someone’s lusus once upon a time.  
“Sollux, just look at what luck finds! And it’s mostly intact too! I mean who would’ve thought that it could be preserved so easily, well I mean this is an underground ravine and all, and since it was Vriska of all trolls who directed me to it, I was a bit skeptical. Well you know how she likes her “pranks”… but still!”  
Her head whipped around and she made a swift stride towards him. Her eyes were wide and glittering like lemon quartz and citrines embedded into her pewter face. Aradia’s arms waved all wild like as she continued to rant. He didn’t understand what the huge fuss was about the big bones they found partially stuck in the ground, but he didn’t mind seeing her this happy and moving around the space elegantly in her long black skirt that flowed just to her ankles, revealing her feet that danced underneath her, displaying just as much joy as her face did.  
“Isn’t it just utterly amazing, I mean spectacular even? I know you don’t know much about archeology and all but I mean- wow! Right?” She stared at him with a still face, yet her smile remained permanent.  
To any outsider this scene would make her appear as if she were a broken wind up doll, but Sollux knew how dorky she could get, so much so it’s as if her brain could no longer express it, so it just shut off. 

“Okay whatever, dork.” He shoved her playfully, and as if her smile couldn’t get any bigger, it did. She elbowed him in the ribs, “Oh, so you wanna fight, bring it on ultimate fighter!” She said with a small chuckle in her voice as she put up her hands. Sollux put the backpack down and they fought for several moments like grubs until Sollux pretended Aradia had truly hurt him. She quickly apologized and walked over to him, only for him to tackle her into a hug. “Okay I deserved that, you’ve tried that trick before.” She conceded.  
“Ya.” Sollux laughed. He held her in his arms for a moment, not really thinking of it much, until she turned around and looked at him. He felt his face heat up as she placed a warm hand on his cheek and kissed him on the nose. All of his defenses dropped.  
“Haha, I win!” She stood up and folded her arms together.  
“Okay, okay, fine.” He held up his hands in defeat. “You can’t just kiss me out of nowhere like that, what if I start thinking that you have flushed feelings for me, huh?” He snorted, although in the back of his mind he quickly reprimanded himself for making a joke of that. “What if she truly does and you just ended up dismissing her by saying that? Huh? What are you gonna do now, jerk-off?” He thought. “There was nothing to be done in the first place, so who cares, just stop that, I mean I’m sure with all the time she spends with Terezi they may be catching feelings for each other, so don’t be an ass just get over it.” 

“Maybe I do? What would you do then?” Aradia teased, skittishly. 

Aradia’s eyes widened in fear as she bent down over the bones, beginning to excavate it. “That was a bad idea, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.” She panicked. 

Sollux crossed his arms and bring the bag over to her. “I’m sure you don’t consider how pretty you are, you don’t have to settle for me.”  
Aradia’s lips curled into a small smile, “You’d make a better matesprit than you think..”  
“I-I thi-think it’s best we just focus on getting these bones out the ground, ri-right, AA?” 

“Yeah, of course..”


End file.
